Banshee Trouble
by Robert Teague
Summary: On Arkhanta, the swamp is dying, and the Banshees are dying with it. Can the Guardians be persuaded to help an old enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Banshee Trouble

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of W.i.t.c.h. fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's note: This story is based on the comics, so you won't find Blunk here. Knowledge of the Ari of Arkhanta story arc is necessary to understanding it.

Chapter 1

The peace of the Fortress of Kandrakar was broken by the arrival of an entity that few would have expected.

She was clothed in a ragged, pale tan dress, had long, pale yellow-green hair, and her skin was pale with splotches of darker green on her forehead. She was barefoot, and her eyes were a pale emerald. Seeing she had arrived, she smiled, which made her look evil because of the short fangs. She appeared to be in her late twenties, or would have, had she been human.

Yua the Banshee landed on the front steps, and waited a few moments to see what kind of reception she would get. An unfriendly one, she did not doubt. But that would not deter her from her mission. The doors were closed, and she could sense she was being watched. The feeling in the air was not one of fear, but caution and respect.

Yua made up her mind to just go inside, when the door suddenly opened and a figure stepped out. It was an old woman, dressed in a white robe. She was short, had white hair, and skin the color of old parchment.

She bowed to the visitor, then spoke. "Welcome, Yua of the Banshees. I am Yan Lin, an Elder of Kandrakar. If you come in peace, you are welcome here."

"I have no quarrel with you or any other here," Yua answered.

"That is good, for we have none with you," answered Yan Lin. She turned and gestured to the door. "If you would please follow me...?"

Yan Lin led the visitor inside, where Yua looked around in wonder. The white walls were covered in bas-relief frescoes of past events, and more abstract figures. Tall windows let in light, and one could glimpse the clouds outside.

She led Yua to a small room not far inside the Fortress. Inside were some comfortable cushions and a low table set with a tea service and a tray of pastries. Yan Lin sat down, and gestured for Yua to do the same. The Banshee looked around with some suspicion, but could find nothing threatening. She sat down gingerly, and Yan Lin poured her some tea.

She picked up the cup and sniffed it. "What is this?"

"Tea. Among my people, it is customary and polite to share this drink with visitors," Yan Lin answered. She took a sip of her own cup, to show nothing was wrong with it.

Yua took a sip herself, and relaxed a bit. The drink was bitter, but somehow pleasantly so. She picked up a pastry and took a sniff. A look of confusion appeared on her face, and she took a bite. The confusion vanished to be replaced with delight, and she quickly finished off the delicacy. Then she picked up another.

"What is this strange flavor?" she asked, "I have never tasted anything like it. Not the bread, the white powder on the bread."

"That's powdered sugar," replied the Elder, "You've never had anything that tasted sweet before?"

"Sweet? Is that what it is? I know the expression, but I didn't know it really existed," answered Yua. She downed another.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, as the odd pair drank tea and ate the pastries. Finally, the tray held only crumbs, and the tea cups were empty.

Yan Lin put down her cup. "So, Yua of the Banshees, what brings you to Kandrakar?"

"I am here to speak to the Oracle about a matter of some importance," was the answer, "Will you take me to him now?"

"The Oracle is in meditation right now. He knew you were coming, and asked me to greet you, and conduct business.  
But he did not tell me what your business was," Yan Lin answered.

"I will not deal with an underling. I want to see the Oracle," answered Yua, standing up.

"I have the Oracle's full confidence and trust. If you will not deal with me, you must go home," said Yan Lin.

Yua's expression darkened, and her hands clenched.

"I would not advise that course of action," said Yan Lin, refilling her cup, "The Oracle deals with events on a very large scale, one that encompasses whole Universes. There is no disrespect intended, but asking me to treat with you would mean your reasons are local to Arkhanta."

"Beneath his notice, you mean," answered Yua, angrily.

"No. He is undoubtedly aware of your problem, and feels I am suited for the task of addressing it," said Yan Lin.  
"Please sit, have some more tea, and tell me."

Yua strode back and forth across the room, angrily muttering to herself. She had come to Kandrakar as a last resort,  
and it was infuriating to be stopped now. But still, she had the ear of one in authority. Finally she stopped pacing, and made a decision. She sat down. "Very well."

Yan Lin refilled the Banshee's cup, and waited patiently for her to speak.

Yua took a sip of tea, and looked at Yan Lin intently. "My sisters and I are dying. The swamp where we live is drying up, and our lives are connected to that place. If it dies, we do too. I have come to ask for help."

"I see," replied Yan Lin.

"Now do you understand why I need to see the Oracle?" asked Yua.

"The Oracle will not help you," replied Yan Lin, "He is an observer, and intervenes only when he must."

"Then you have pronounced the death sentence of the Banshees, old woman," said Yua.

Yan Lin held up her hand. "Do not be so hasty. I did not say you would not be helped, only that the Oracle will not help. There are others more suited for such a task."

"And who might that be?" asked Yua, skeptical, proud, but secretly hopeful.

"Ones you have met before. The Guardians of Kandrakar," replied Yan Lin.

"Then once again you pronounce a death sentence," said Yua, "The Guardians will not help. They hate me."

"And once again you are being hasty," was the reply. "Let me summon them, and see what they have to say." Yan Lin stood up, and headed for the door. Yua followed.

At the door Yan Lin turned to her guest. "I will not lie to you. You are correct when you say the Guardians have little reason to help, and in this matter I cannot order them. They will have to make that decision themselves"  
The door opened, and Yan Lin lead the way down the corridor.

At last they arrived at the Hall of the Councilors, which stood open and vacant. The other Elders wanted nothing to do with what they considered an evil entity.

Yan Lin stood quietly for a few moments, then made a complex hand gesture. "I have summoned the Guardians, and they will be here shortly." She looked up into the Banshee's face, and saw fear and despair there. "Do not be worried.  
I will help to persuade them."

"Why? We Banshees are considered to be evil. Would it not be in your best interest to let us die?" asked Yua, crossing her arms.

"I do not believe that. Individuals may be evil, but not an entire race. I watched your actions against the Guardians,  
and while you held Maqi, and they spoke far louder than your words. You showed compassion and concern, traits a truly evil being would never do. The Guardians will remember that, or be reminded."

"So be it, then," said Yua, letting fate take its course. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a loud noise, six new beings appeared in the Hall. Five were dressed in clothes of blue and green and purple, but with individual designs, and the sixth in a loose white garment with a long red belt.

"GRANDMA!" shouted Hay Lin, running to greet the old woman. They embraced tightly. The others stepped nearer to her to give their greetings.

The "odd girl out", Orube, suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Her eyes narrowed, and she spun around, taking a defensive stance. "Yua!" she spat.

To her credit, Yua did not move, other than to frown at Orube. The name caught the attention of the other Guardians,  
and they turned as well. They were surprised to see the Banshee in the Hall.

"Grandma? What's she doing here?" asked Hay Lin.

"Don't worry, girls, she isn't here for a fight. Orube, you can stand down," said Yan Lin.

Instead, the warrior made a growl deep in her throat, and tensed as though to spring.

"ORUBE!" said Yan Lin sharply, "Stand down! Now!"

Reluctantly, Orube stood up, but didn't relax. Yua looked at her with contempt. "Do you really think you could have taken me down?" asked the Banshee.

"YUA!" said Yan Lin, "You are not helping your cause!"

The Banshee's face darkened for a moment, then relaxed. "You are correct, Elder. I apologize, warrior." She made a short, stiff bow to Orube.

Orube snorted, but didn't take her eyes off their old enemy.

"Why IS she here?" asked Will.

"The Banshees of Arkhanta are in danger, and she has come on their behalf to ask for help," replied Yan Lin.

"And this concerns us... why?" asked Irma.

"Your powers make you the most qualified to help," said the Elder.

"After what she did, I don't know why we should," said Irma, turning her back on Yua.

"What did I tell you, old woman?" said Yua.

"Hush!" said Yan Lin, cutting her off. "Girls, this is not an official mission, and I can't make you accept it."

"Good, because I don't intend to," said Irma.

"I think we should at least listen to her," said Taranee. "After all, her coming here must mean the problem is really bad."

"Point," said Cornelia.

"If we couldn't help, Grandma wouldn't have summoned us, so I want to hear too," said Hay Lin.

"Another point," said Cornelia, "And I agree."

"I do too," said Will.

"You would actually listen to what this evil thing has to say?" asked Orube, pointing at Yua, "Have you lost your minds?"

"You call me evil out of ignorance," said Yua, "I remind you that when we fought, I was Ari's slave. I had no choice. If you're looking for an apology, you won't get one from me. Get it from Ari."

"Don't let your pride be your downfall," said Yan Lin quietly to Yua.

Yua's face turned red, but she said nothing.

"Back to the point," said Will, "What's going on?"

After taking a moment to relax, Yua said "You remember the swamp where I live? It's drying up, dying. And we Banshees are dying with it. Already many of my sisters are weakened, some are even near death. I... ask for your help, Guardians."

Irma, with her stiff back still to Yua, relaxed a bit, and her expression softened.

"I'm sorry for your problem," said Will, "But I don't understand how we can help."

"Yours are the Powers of the Elements," Yan Lin reminded her, "Perhaps you can find the cause of the problem, and fix it, especially if it's something natural."

"Okay, that makes sense," said Will, pursing her lips.

"Let them die, I say," muttered Orube, and was promptly nudged sharply by Cornelia.

"Orube, listen to me," said Cornelia, "Since I became Guardian of Earth, I've come to feel the connectedness of all things that exist in the world. The Banshees are part of Arkhanta, and their dying out would affect the entire world, and not necessarily in a good way."

Orube muttered something under her breath, but didn't argue. She turned her back on Yua.

"Taranee, what do you think?" asked Will.

'Well, what we've seen of Yua and the Banshees has been under unusual conditions, and we can't really judge them fairly from just that," she answered.

"Yeah," added Hay Lin, "If I was a slave, I'd take any chance I could to be free."

Yua smiled to herself. It seemed that four of these six were leaning toward helping her. Perhaps if I sweetened the pot...

"If you help my sisters," Yua smiled, "I will grant each of you a wish."

That got Irma's attention, and she turned to Yua. "Anything we want?"

"Anything within my power to give," said Yua, her smile broadening, "But remember, my powers are limited to physical things."

"Which exist as long as you will them to," said Taranee in a low voice, crossing her arms. She glared at the Banshee.

The others looked at her, puzzled; Yua in surprise.

"I remember clearly when you left the castle with Maqi, you took your magic with you, and everything created with it disappeared. Suppose I asked for a large diamond. Would I still have it when I got home?"

Yua's face fell. This one had discovered the trick. "I- I don't think so. I don't have the power to sustain things between universes. You would have to leave it in Arkhanta." She looked down, embarrassed. That had been a mistake.  
One that could turn the Guardians against her.

"You see!" shouted Orube, "There's a perfect example of why we shouldn't do anything for her! She can't be trusted!"

"Orube! Stop that!" shouted Will at the warrior woman from Basiliade, "You're only looking for excuses. Can't you see what's really happening?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Orube, genuinely puzzled.

"That offer was an act of desperation. She wants to save her people, and she's willing to risk having a very angry set of Guardians coming back to Arkhanta when we found the things we wished for no longer existed," said Will.

Will's insight took them all by surprise. Yan Lin, who was merely listening, smiled to herself. "You go, girl," she thought.

"Very well," said Yua, "I will offer the one thing I know you want; revenge on me. If you help my sisters, I will cooperate with any punishment you want to give me, including taking my life."

Shocked, the other seven stared at the Banshee. There was a long silence.

"Yu-" said Will, then cleared her throat, "Yua, we don't work like that. The idea of revenge hadn't even entered my mind. What happened, happened. It's in the past. If we help you, it will be for the right reasons."

Yua made no reply, but dropped her arms from their crossed position, and hung her head. It was the closest she would come to begging.

-Tara,- Will thought, -Link me mentally with the others.-

-Sure. You're on,- thought Taranee.

-Guys, what do you think?- she asked into the aether.

-Let's help,- said Hay Lin promptly.

-I agree,- said Taranee, -I don't trust her, but her actions and words mean she's serious.-

-We're all about keeping the balance,- said Cornelia, -And the loss of the Banshees would seriously disrupt it.-

-I'm in, I guess,- thought Irma, -Since we're dealing with a swamp, my powers will be important, and maybe I can learn more about them.-

-A good thought,- said Will, -We might all learn something. Orube?-

-I.. uh... grrr... okay, okay, but I'm going just to protect you girls. I'm not going to help that woman.- came the disgruntled reply.

-Fine. We're all agreed, then?- asked Will. There was a feeling of assent.

-I'm proud of you girls,- said Yan Lin, smiling, -You're doing the right thing.-

Will looked at the old woman in surprise.

-I linked her in too,- said Taranee, a little embarrassed.

Will turned to a waiting Yua. "Okay, we will help if we can. But what we want from you and the other Banshees is no tricks, truthfulness, help and cooperation at all times."

"Very well," said Yua, nodding, "It's agreed, then."

"Then I will open a passage to Arkhanta," said Yan Lin, and did so. The water and trees of the swamp could be seen.

The Guardians went through first, and Yua paused to look at Yan Lin. "I thank you, Elder." And she was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Guardians stood looking around. They had appeared in approximately the same place they had caught up to Yua and saved Maqi. Yua stepped through the portal, and it closed behind her.

"Welcome to my home," the Banshee said, "I will tell my sisters of the deal we have made." She stepped into the water, and waded in until it covered her head, and she was gone.

"Let's get started," said Will, "Everyone sense whatever you can. Hay Lin, fly up and take a look from overhead."

"Gotcha, chief," said the Air Guardian with a salute and a grin. She took off and disappeared over the trees.

Cornelia squatted down and put her hands flat on the ground. She was silent, concentrating.

Irma went over to the water, and her eyes widened. "Will, come here and see this," she said.

Will did so, followed by Taranee, who had nothing fire-related to do. "What is it?"

"Look at the water level," said Irma, "It's at least a foot lower than it was last time we were here." She pointed at some exposed tree roots that had been discolored from being under water.

"Hmm... it looks like it, but are you sure?" Will asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm very sure," said Irma. She squatted and put her hands in the water, and concentrated.

During the silence, Will turned to Taranee. "See how Hay Lin's doing, please."

Taranee closed her eyes. -Hay Lin?- she thought.

-Yo,- came the reply, instantly.

-See anything?- asked the Fire Guardian.

-Nope. I don't really know what I'm looking for, but nothing seems to be out of place. I think a map would be helpful,- she replied.

"She hasn't found anything," reported Taranee, opening her eyes.

"Tell her to give it a few more minutes, then come back," Will said.

Taranee nodded. She closed her eyes again, and Hay Lin's voice was in her head.

-Hey, I'm picking up something,- she said, -I smell wood smoke. It's very faint, and coming from the west. Must be a village pretty far away.-

Taranee dutifully reported, and Will nodded. "Probably not anything related to this, but we'll keep it in mind. Tell her to come on in."

Just then Cornelia stood up, a bit puzzled. "The earth feels mostly normal, but I kept feeling a... vibration some distance off. It was steady, and stayed in one place."

"Hay Lin smelled wood smoke from a village to the west. Could it be something there?" asked Will.

"West..." said Cornelia, looking around. "Maybe," she added, nodding slowly.

Irma stood up and willed the water off her hands and back into the swamp. "Weird," she said, turning to the others,  
"I expected there to be slow currents and there are, but somewhere deep and far away is a fast-moving one."

"Any idea what it could mean?" asked Will.

"It could mean surf's up, if there's an ocean nearby..." she replied.

Will rolled her eyes as Hay Lin landed by her. The Air Guardian looked around. "Where's Orube?"

They all looked, but the warrior was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably gone to find a litter box," said Irma, smirking.

"Tara, see if you can find her mentally, please," said Will.

Taranee nodded and closed her eyes. -Orube? Can you hear me?-

-What is it? I'm busy,- came the reply.

-Doing what?- asked Taranee.

-Scouting the area. I TOLD you I only came to protect you five, and I don't want any surprises,- said Orube.

-That makes sense. I don't trust her either. But you should have said something before you left.- said Taranee.

-And warn anything that might be lying in wait?- came the reply.

-Oh, yeah, didn't think of that. Okay, call if you need us- she said. She got a feeling of assent, and broke the connection.

"She's out scouting the area, making sure it's safe," said Taranee to Will.

"Cats have to prowl..." said Irma to nobody in particular, and was ignored by everybody.

Will glanced toward the sun. "It's starting to get late in the day," she said, "This looks like as good a place as any to make camp."

"Ewwww..." said Cornelia, "We're going to stay here for the night? Outdoors with who knows what coming along to eat us alive? I remember the insects we found here."

"Well, Miss Earth Guardian, tell 'em to stay away from us," said Irma.

"Let's go to that village, what was the name?" said Cornelia.

"Urdath," supplied Will. She closed her eyes and put her hand over them. "Cornelia, remember it took us three days of riding to get here from there, and it WAS the nearest village."

"We could teletranspose there," said Taranee.

"No, I think we'd better stay near the swamp, at least for now," replied Will.

Cornelia grimaced. Instead, she turned toward the vines and trees. "Well, if we're going to stay, let's make it livable." Her hands glowed with the Earth Energy, and everyone watched as trees moved closer together, their branches intertwining, and new branches sprouting where needed.

Several minutes later she dropped her hands. "Whew!" she said. Before them was a small house made of living trees.  
She put her hand on the ground, and with a rumble, a shallow bowl appeared in the ground about five feet in front of the open "door". "That's for the fire."

Taranee looked pleased. "Good idea! C'mon, Irma, let's go gather firewood. You can draw the water out of it so it will burn." The Water and Fire Guardians walked away.

"I'll go with you," said Hay Lin, and hurried to catch up with them.

Will looked in the house. There were six pallets made of soft, living moss for beds. "All the comforts of home"  
she thought.

As the sun dipped toward the horizon, the Guardians of Kandrakar had settled in. A fire blazed in the earthen bowl, and enough wood for several days had been collected. Cornelia had pulled rocks big enough for them to sit on from deep underground, and arranged them around the fire.

"Looks like we're in good shape," said Will.

"Yeah, so, what's for supper? I'm starved," said Irma.

They all stared at each other in shock. Food was something they hadn't thought of.

"Well... said Hay Lin, but was interrupted by Orube appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"I see you've been busy. Nice work," said the feline warrior.

"Thank Corny, she did most of it," said Irma, "But we were thinking about supper. Think you could catch us some chickens or rabbits or something?"

Orube glared at Irma, and opened her mouth to reply, but never got the chance. A portal suddenly opened, and Yan Lin stepped out. She was carrying several large white bags. She put them down carefully, then looked at the girls.

"Someone called for take-out?" she said, a twinkle in her eye. The smell of hot Chinese food wafted from the bags,  
and six stomachs rumbled.

Hay Lin ran to her, and gave her a hug. "Grandma, you're the greatest!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, granddaughter. There is food for several days here, and some other things you'll need. I have to go,  
so eat up while it's hot!" she said. Hay Lin let her go, and she turned and disappeared back into the passage,  
which vanished.

Chopsticks were the only utensils supplied with the food, and Hay Lin spent several minutes teaching Orube how to use them. The warrior picked up the technique quickly, and was soon eating with grace. Irma was a bit disappointed,  
since she couldn't tease Orube about not being able to use them.

After supper they put the rest of the food in the house, then Will opened the last bag.

"What's in it?" asked Irma.

Will grinned. "Something we all will need," she said, and held up a roll of toilet paper. There was a good supply within, and one small bag in the bottom. Intrigued, Will brought it out and opened it. "Huh." she said, then looked up at the others. "Hard candy. And a note." She took it out and read the note aloud. "This may be useful in dealing with the Banshees. Don't let Irma eat it all."

Irma looked indignant. "I'm not a greedy candy hog," she protested.

"No, just a bottomless pit," grinned Cornelia.

"You ready for your evening bath?" retorted Irma.

"I can show you a bottomless pit up close and personal, so you'll know how accurate the comparison is," said Cornelia.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE SWAMP!!??" a voice from the direction of the water interrupted the argument.

They all turned to see Yua standing knee-deep in the water, an expression of mixed shock and anger on her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yua strode out of the water. "Ruining the swamp to make a house? What were you thinking?" she asked, angrily.

"Ah... we're probably going to be here a few days, and wanted to be comfortable," explained Will.

"The trees are still alive, and we got dead wood for the fire. Don't worry," said Cornelia, "I'll put it all back the way it was before we leave."

"Just make sure you do," said Yua, slightly mollified.

"Want something to eat?" asked Hay Lin, stepping up to the Banshee with a plate. "Grandma made some for you too."

Yua accepted the plate, but eyed the contents suspiciously. "What is this?"

"Chinese food," said Hay Lin, "My ancestors came from China."

Yua sniffed at the plate. "Smells good," she said, and proceeded to eat it with her fingers.

"Um, I can teach you to use these to eat with..." said Hay Lin, holding up some chopsticks.

"I will eat the way I want to," replied Yua, finishing off the plate. She handed it back to the Air Guardian, then shook her hand to get rid of the food clinging to it. "Your ancestors created good food."

She turned to Will. "I have told my sisters of our bargain, and they agree to the terms. It isn't likely you will see any of them, but they will be watching you."

"Fine, whatever," said Will. But the other Guardians glanced around them. The idea of being surrounded by Banshees,  
bargain or not, made them nervous. Orube's face darkened, and she frowned, but she didn't say anything.

"I suppose you spent all your time making this thing," said Yua, waving at the house, "And haven't done anything to find the problem."

"That's where you're wrong," said Irma, "And you should be nicer to us. Things will go smoother then."

"Being nice doesn't solve the problem. My sisters who are sick are getting worse, there's no time for polite and witty banter," said Yua.

"Okay, then," said Irma, scowling, "Do you know of a fast-moving current deep in the swamp?"

"Fast current?" asked Yua, who paused and thought for a few seconds. "No... but we have noticed a... stirring of the water that hadn't been there before."

"When did it start?" asked Will.

"Five or six days after you and Ari left," was the reply.

"What about a vibration under ground, or under water?" asked Cornelia.

"No, I don't know anything about that," said Yua, shaking her head.

Will glanced at the sky. Dusk was settling in. "It's getting too dark to do much more tonight. Yua, come back in the morning. Hay Lin suggested a map of the swamp might be useful. Do you have one?"

"No, but I can create one easily enough," Yua replied. "I have some sisters with knowledge of the swamp greater than mine. I can talk to them, and get more detail," she added thoughtfully.

"Do that, then," said Will. We will see you tomorrow."

"Very well, Will," said Yua, and returned to the water without a good night or other word.

W.i.t.c.h.

The next morning the Guardians were just finishing breakfast when Yua arrived. With a wave of her hand she created a table with a map lying atop it.

They crowded around to look, even Orube.

"We are here," said Yua, pointing to a spot that turned red.

"Which way is west?" asked Hay Lin.

A directional notation appeared in the upper left corner, answering her question.

"What's this?" asked Taranee, pointing to a double line in the far east corner.

"A river that feeds the marshes and the swamp," replied Yua.

"Mmmm..." Taranee said, thoughtfully.

"And that?" asked Will, pointing north.

"Hills. There are things living there you do not want to meet," said the Banshee.

"How about this?" asked Irma. To the west the swamp ended abruptly.

"This is where the swamp ends," said Yua, pointing, "And just here the land slopes down steeply. And before you ask,  
to the south are plains that end at the ocean. There are human settlements along the way there."

"The village of Urdath is to the west, isn't it?" asked Cornelia.

Yua shrugged. "I don't know the name of it, but there is a village that way. It's just off the map."

"Okay..." said Will, "Hay Lin, fly east and look at the marshes and river. See if they are drying up or blocked or something."

"On it, Will," replied the Air Guardian with a grin, and took off.

"Irma, go into the swamp and see if you can find that current and see where it's going or coming from. Yua, go with her," said Will, turning to them.

Yua started to protest, but Will held up her hand. "I know we have a bargain, but I don't want there to be any... misunderstandings... should your sisters see her without an escort."

Yua subsided, then nodded.

Irma walked to the edge of the water and looked. It wasn't particularly inviting, but it was still her element.  
She thought back to when she had dived into Yua's pool to save Maqi. It wasn't that different. She dived in, and a moment later Yua was beside her.

"We go this way, Guardian," said the Banshee, pointing.

Irma nodded, and followed.

"Cornelia," Will said, turning to the tall blonde, "See if you can get a better fix on that vibration."

Cornelia nodded, and turned and went down the path.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Taranee.

"Stay close by me," Will replied, "I'll need you to stay in touch with the others."

W.i.t.c.h.

A couple of hours later, Will recalled the other Guardians. It took some time, but finally all of them reported back to the base. Irma, with Yua in tow, was last.

After a bit of rest and a snack, they reconvened around the table and map. Orube had disappeared at some point, but nobody mentioned it.

"I looked over the river and marshes pretty well," said Hay Lin, "The river is wide and swift, the marshes are ...kinda marshy. But it all looks okay. Nothing blocked or diverted that I could find."

"Okay, so that takes care of that possibility. The swamp is still getting water," said Taranee.

"And it's going somewhere," said Irma. "We tracked down that fast current, but there's so much junk at the bottom, we couldn't follow it very well. But the overall direction is west, I think. Hard to tell."

"Cornelia?" asked Will, looking at the Earth Guardian.

She shook her head. "I could feel the vibration, it's still just as it was, and still in the same place, as far as I can tell. But I couldn't get a fix on it, except it IS to the west of here."

They looked at the map again. "Yua, didn't you say the ground slopes down steeply at the western end of the swamp?" asked Will.

"Yes, I did," replied the Banshee. "It seems the problem is that way."

"Have there been any earthquakes recently?" Taranee asked Yua.

Slitted green eyes regarded the Fire Guardian. "No, none. Why?"

"I was thinking that maybe an earthquake started a waterfall," she replied.

The others started. "Now THAT'S an idea!" said Will. "If not by an earthquake, maybe the land just finally gave way."

"I'll go check it out," said Hay Lin. She oriented herself by the sun, and flew off in that direction.

Several minutes later, Taranee got a mental message, which she relayed to everyone.

-I'm there. At the top, where the water is, it's about fifty feet from the water to the edge. I don't see any breaks or waterfalls yet.-

-What about at the bottom?- asked Cornelia.

-There's some woods, and a stream coming out of it. And I can smell that wood smoke again. It's stronger, so it must be coming from that village. Let me check something...-

A few minutes later, she called again. -No, I've gone from one end to the other. No breaks that I can find.-

-Okay, then. Will says to come back.-

-Will do. See ya!-

With a sigh, Will sat down on one of the rocks around the fire pit. "What's next?" she murmured.

"I know! Food!" said Irma, brightening.

"I'll go for that!" said Taranee, heading for the hut to get the food bags.

Hay Lin arrived just in time to be served a plate of hot Chinese food. She sat down and dug in.

Between bites, Will asked, "Where do we go from here? Any ideas?"

"Uh huh," said Taranee, and swallowed, "I think we should go to Urdath and look for clues there." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What good will that do?" asked Yua, "You've failed to do anything to fix the problem, and now you're going to go see humans?"

Taranee looked at their 'hostess by truce' with fire in her eyes. "We can't find any natural cause, so that only leaves an unnatural one. Like it's something that's being done deliberately. Urdath is the nearest village, it's in the same direction as the vibration and current, and I think there might be a connection."

Yua was practical by nature, and after thinking about it for a few moments, agreed with the idea. The others did also.

"So who's going to go?" asked Orube, taking a bite of chicken with her chopsticks, and the others turned to stare at her. They hadn't seen or heard her arrive, or get food.

She looked back at them. "What? Can't a girl get some lunch without being stared at?"

"That's quite a stealth technique you've got there, kitty cat," said Irma.

Orube glared at her. "Watch it, Irma, or you'll find out just how sneaky I can be," she growled.

Irma grinned. "I'm not worried. Cats and water don't mix."

"Lay off, you two. We don't have time to argue," said Will, "And that's a good question, Orube. I think we five should go, in our regular forms. Somebody might let a clue slip if they think we're just some traveling kids."

"And if that doesn't work? What then?" asked Yua.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," replied Will.

After lunch and cleaning up, they got together.

"Okay, then. We're leaving. Orube, you'll be okay by yourself?" asked Will.

Orube glanced at Yua, then said, "Of course. I'm a warrior, after all."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," said Will.

Orube smiled. "You didn't. I know you said that just from concern, and I appreciate it. Good luck."

"Yes, good luck," agreed Yua.

"Okay, we'll teletranspose to just outside Urdath, change to our normal forms, and go find the village elder,  
what was her name?" said Will.

"Shawi," replied Cornelia.

"That's it. Let's go," said Will. She moved her fingers in a particular pattern, and the five Guardians faded from sight.

W.i.t.c.h.

In an open field near a stand of trees five girls clad in blue, green, and purple suddenly popped into view.  
They appeared about three feet in the air, and an instant later gravity kicked in and pulled them down. They all fell in prone positions except for Hay Lin, who floated down gracefully, grinning at her friends mishaps.

"We REALLY have GOT to practice that more," grunted Irma, as she stood up. She looked around to discover that Cornelia was still down, her hands resting flat. "What's the matter, Corny? Fallen in love with the ground?"

"No, shhh..." replied Cornelia, too distracted to take offense, "There's something..." She stood up, still holding her right hand flat toward the ground. Green energy flared around it, and struck the spot where it had rested.

The others watched as suddenly the ground grew a small bulge, which then broke apart. A small wooden box lifted from the hole, and Cornelia caught it.

"New jewelry case?" smirked Irma.

Cornelia's hands glowed, and the box fell apart in them, leaving her holding a small leather bag. She opened the drawstrings, and poured into her hand a number of coins. They were mostly copper, but a few were silver.

The others gathered around, wide eyed.

"How did you know that was there?" asked Will.

"I didn't. I just felt something that didn't belong," was the answer.

"At least now we can pay for things," commented Hay Lin.

With a swirl of magic, the W.i.t.c.h. girls transformed back to their human forms. Cornelia passed out the money, then returned the pieces of box and the bag to the ground.

"Okay, then, let's... Tara, better take off your glasses. I don't remember seeing anyone wearing any last time we were here," said Will.

Since the Gift of Xin Jing had fixed her eyesight, she wore glasses that had just ordinary glass, as part of a disguise. She slipped them off and put them in her pocket.

Urdath could be seen in the distance, probably not more than half a mile away. They started walking in that direction.

W.i.t.c.h.

As they walked through the village, they looked around. Houses and other buildings were pretty much repaired from the tornado Ari had Yua release, but a few still needed some work. There were far fewer people around, since no festival was going on. They got some looks, but nobody said anything to them.

-We forgot to change our clothes!- Will said through Taranee.

-I wondered why we were getting stares.- said Hay Lin.

-Come on, Hay-hey, it's obviously because we're so cute!- said Irma.

There was a lot of mental eye-rolling.

Besides being a community leader, Shawi also ran an inn. They found the building with little trouble; it was one of the larger ones in town.

Going inside, they found the diminutive old woman bustling about, taking care of customers.

"Welcome to Urdath, girls!" said Shawi, "My name is Shawi, and I run this inn. How may I help you?"

"Um... some dinner and room for the night?" said Will.

"I have one open that can accommodate all of you, if that's suitable," she replied.

"That's great! How much?" said Will, smiling.

"Well, with dinner and breakfast for the five of you, seven coppers," said Shawi.

"That sounds fine, here you go," said Will, pulling the local coins out of her pocket and handing them to their hostess.

Shawi looked at them, and her eyes grew wide. "Where did you get these? They are very old!" she said.

"Uh..." said Will, but was rescued by Cornelia.

"It's our traveling money. Is something wrong with it?" she asked.

"Oh, no... but I haven't seen any like this in a very long time..." she put the coins in her pocket. "Let me show you your room." she turned and headed for the stairs, and the girls followed.

-She doesn't recognize us!- said Hay Lin through Taranee.

-Must be part of the magic,- replied Will. -We'll have to remember to ask the Oracle about that.-

At the top of the stairs, Shawi opened a door, and gestured for her guests to enter. Inside was a fairly large,  
light and airy, comfortable room. Two double beds and a single bed were the main articles of furniture. A stand with a pitcher and basin sat in one corner.

"Very nice!" said Cornelia.

"Thank you," said Shawi, "Dinner will be in a couple of hours, and the toilet and bathing house is around back."

The old woman left, closing the door behind her. The five Guardians looked at the beds, then each other. A mad scramble for the double beds ensued.

"Mine!" shouted Irma, diving for one.

"No way, it's mine!" objected Cornelia, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back.

Will and Hay Lin were grappling with each other. "Better back off, or I'll start tickling!" threatened Will.

"You do, and you'll have a cold north wind blowing on you for the rest of your life!" the Air Guardian threatened back.

Taranee looked at her friends, shook her head with a slight smile, and lay down on the single bed, turning her back on the chaos.

The other four froze, looking at her. Then they looked at each other and cracked up.

"I guess that's one bed decided," said Will.

In the end, it was decided that Irma and Hay Lin would share one bed, Will and Cornelia the other. Taranee lay and ignored the proceedings behind her. But they all knew she wasn't really upset.

"Okay, we've got some time before dinner," said Will. Taranee sat up and turned towards them. "Let's go to the common room and people-watch. Maybe someone will say something."

"You come with me," said Hay Lin, taking Taranee's hand and pulling her to her feet. "I'll show you around the town."

"Sounds good to me," said the Fire Guardian, "Let's go." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Taranee and Hay Lin walked together through the town, watching the people and observing the lives they led.

"This is a pretty place. I wouldn't mind living here," said Hay Lin.

"Yes, it is nice," said Taranee, "But that would mean giving up television, the telephone, computers, bicycles, and indoor plumbing."

"Hmmm... I hadn't thought of that. Oh, well," replied Hay Lin. "But maybe a Chinese restaurant would do well here."

"I bet it would," replied Taranee.

Taranee glanced behind her. "You realize we're being followed, don't you?"

"Really? By who?" asked Hay Lin, resisting the urge to look back.

"Looks like ten or twelve kids. They aren't trying to hide, just following," said Taranee.

Hay Lin saw a public bench beside a small flower garden. "Let's sit here, and find out what they want."

The girls sat and waited for the children to arrive, which took another minute. The kids stopped some ten feet away,  
and looked at the pair.

One girl, a bit bolder than the rest, was nudged forward. Slowly she approached them.

"Hi, my name is Krista," she said. "What's yours?" The girl appeared to be about eight, and wore a plain brown dress,  
tied at the waist by a blue ribbon.

"Hi, Krista, I'm Taranee, and this is Hay Lin," answered Taranee with a smile.

"Ta-ran-nee, and... Aylin?" the girl said.

"No, Hay. Lin. Two words," said Hay Lin.

"Oh," said Krista.

"Did you and your friends want something?" asked Taranee.

Krista looked back at said friends for a moment, then turned red in the face. "C-can we touch you?"

Puzzled, Hay Lin and Taranee looked at each other.

"Why?" asked Hay Lin.

"W-we've never seen anyone who looks like you two before, and we wanted to find out if you were real," said Krista.

Understanding dawned. "Sure," said Hay Lin, holding out her right hand.

Krista approached and took Hay Lin's hand in her own. She gently ran her fingers down the Chinese girl's arm.

"You're warm and soft!" said Krista.

"Well, yeah. What did you expect?" asked Hay Lin.

The girl looked her in the face, and said in all seriousness, "I thought you were made of gold."

This left Hay Lin speechless, and Taranee came to her rescue. "She IS made of gold, but it's the kind of gold you only find in your best friends."

In response, Hay Lin blushed and grinned.

Krista turned her attention to Taranee, and picked up her hand. She rubbed the Guardian's arm, and looked at her.  
"You're soft and VERY warm!"

"What did you think Taranee was made of?" asked Hay Lin with an impish grin.

"The wood of a Boba'an Tree," replied Krista. She turned to the other kids. "Moti? Come here."

Moti came out of the bunch and proved to be a blond girl of about six, dressed in a simple green skirt and blouse.  
Krista took Moti's hand, and showed Taranee and Hay Lin the bracelet she was wearing. It was made of wood, and when held against Taranee's arm, proved to be the exact same shade of brown.

"What's this kind of wood used for, besides bracelets?" asked Taranee.

"Oh, Daddy says it burns the best in our fireplace," Krista answered.

"Sounds about right," whispered Hay Lin, making Taranee blush.

Emboldened by Krista's success, the other kids clustered around them, touching them and looking at them closely.

"You have really pretty eyes," said one little boy to Taranee.

"I like hers better, they sparkle," said another little boy, apparently a brother, pointing at Hay Lin.

Krista picked up an arm from Hay Lin and Taranee, and held them together. She put her own free hand over them,  
comparing the colors. She sighed. "I wish I was brown like you, or gold like you," she said.

"Why?" asked Taranee.

"Then maybe I would be as pretty as you, and all the boys would like me," she replied.

"Krista, there's nothing wrong with you. You're a very pretty girl," said Hay Lin.

"Maybe, but..." began Krista, and was interrupted by an 'oooohhh'.

Some of the children had gone behind the girls, and discovered Hay Lin's twin ponytails.

"Can we touch your hair? Please?" asked another girl.

"Just a sec..." said Hay Lin. She reached up and removed the clips that held her hair, and shook her head. A waterfall of midnight black hair cascaded down her back, much to the delight of the children.

After a minute of watching them ooh and ahh over her hair, Taranee said with a grin, "I'm getting jealous. Nobody is looking at MY hair."

"That's 'cause you don't have any. Maybe if you grew it out, like me..." said Hay Lin, returning the grin.

Taranee started to answer, but stopped when she felt a couple of small hands on her head.

"Your hair feels funny, like it's straight and curly at the same time," said a boy.

"You can blame my parents for that," replied Taranee, "That's why I keep it short, except for this braid."

"Are you staying with Gramma Shawi?" asked Krista.

"Yes, us and our three friends," said Taranee.

"Are they like you?" asked another boy.

"No, one's blonde, one's redheaded, and one's brunette, like you," said Hay Lin.

Their curiosity satisfied, the other children took off after saying goodbye, with only Krista staying.

"Were you going somewhere in the village?" Krista asked.

"No, just looking around," said Hay Lin.

"Okay, then I'll show you the best places to see!" said Krista. Hay Lin and Taranee stood up, Krista stepped between them, took their hands, and made off down the path.

W.i.t.c.h.

A couple of hours later the three returned to the inn just in time for dinner. Krista was introduced to Will, Irma, and Cornelia, who immediately liked the little girl. She wanted to sit with them for dinner, and was welcome until Shawi came up to run her off, admonishing her not to bother the guests.

"It's okay, ma'am," said Will, "She's welcome to sit with us."

"Well, as long as she's not a bother," said Shawi.

"I can't be a bother," said Krista, putting her arms around Hay Lin and Taranee's waists, "They're my friends now."

Shawi still wasn't too sure, so Hay Lin said to Krista, "Would you like to brush my hair before bed?"

This offer delighted the girl. "Can I?" she said, with her eyes wide.

"Of course. Mine too, if you want," said Taranee, "What there is of it."

"You can brush all our hair if you want to, Krista, I think I'd like that," said Cornelia with a smile.

"O-KAY!" said Krista, grinning broadly.

Finally reassured, Shawi moved on.

-Did you guys see anything suspicious?- asked Will through Taranee as they ate.

-No, at least, nothing I thought was strange,- said Hay Lin.

-Krista's been showing us around the village. It's just a small, sleepy village, as far as I can tell,- said Taranee.

-We hung around here all afternoon but didn't see anything,- said Irma, -It was boring.-

-Yeah, until Shawi asked you to help draw water from the well,- said Cornelia, -Then it got funny.-

-Okay, that's enough,- said Irma, and they could hear the growl in her voice, even mentally.

-What happened?- asked Hay Lin.

-Our girl Irma wasn't strong enough to raise the bucket from the well, so she tried summoning the water just a little bit, to make it lighter,- said Will.

-But she overdid it, like always,- smirked Cornelia. -The water came up out of the well, and soaked her before she could stop it.-

Irma sat and fumed while the others laughed.

W.i.t.c.h.

Before they went to bed, Krista came and brushed the five girl's hair. She did it carefully, and took her time,  
and they all really enjoyed the attention. Then she said good night, and left for home.

Lying in the dark, Will got Taranee to contact Orube.

-Everything okay there?- asked Will.

-Just fine,- answered Orube, -Any luck yet?-

-No, but I have an idea to speed up the search tomorrow. We'll see you soon,- replied Will. -Good night.-

-Okay. Good night,- Said Orube. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the Guardians left, Yua returned to the swamp, and Orube had spent the day exploring the area, trying to find any hint of what was going on. She kept an eye out for other Banshees, but as Yua had said, saw none.

It was full night when she got back to the camp, and she made dinner for herself. She was eating when her senses told her she wasn't alone. Quickly looking around, she saw eyes reflecting green in the dark.

"Come into the light, Banshee," she said, standing up, "I have your scent, and see your eyes."

Silently the swamp dweller stepped forward until she was visible. To Orube's surprise, the Banshee was very young. Judging by the standards of Basiliade, the girl was about eight. She looked pretty much like a small version of Yua.

"Um... hello," said Orube.

The Banshee stood with her arms crossed, looking at her.

"Did you want something?" asked Orube.

"I was curious to see one of the Guardians," the girl finally spoke.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a Guardian. My name is Orube, and I came to protect them," she answered, sitting down.

"My name is Noi," said the other, "Will the Guardians be back soon?"

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow," said Orube.

There was silence for a minute, as Orube debated with herself. "Please, sit down," she finally said, gesturing at a rock, "Plenty of room. Would you like something to eat?"

"Why are you being nice to me? I thought humans hated Banshees," said Noi. She sat down and studied Orube,  
suspicion plain on her face.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not a human. For another, I try to be nice to people I meet, unless they do something evil," said Orube. "Food?"

Noi hesitated, then nodded. Orube took a plate and put some of the leftover Chinese food on it, then handed it to the other. "careful, it's still hot."

"Then how do I..." started Noi.

"Use these," said Orube. She brought out chopsticks, and showed the young Banshee how to use them. In a few minutes the food was gone.

"That was good. I really liked the white crunchy vegetable," said Noi, handing Orube the plate.

"I don't know the name of it, sorry," said Orube, "But you're right, it is good."

Orube put the food and plates away, then came back and stirred the fire, making sparks fly upward into the dark.  
Neither spoke for a while, watching the flames as they danced.

"Are the Guardians really going to save us?" asked Noi.

"They're going to do their best," answered Orube.

"I don't understand. All my life I've been told humans hate us, and only want us for our magic. And yet here are the human Guardians trying to save us. I can't figure it out," said Noi.

"Well, that I can help with," said Orube, "The Banshees are part of this world, and it would be a bad thing if they died out just like that. So the Guardians are here to see that doesn't happen."

Noi made no response, but sat thinking.

"What about you?" asked Orube, "Do you hate humans?"

"Yes. I mean, I'm supposed to, but I've never met one," said Noi.

"There's a difference between what you're told, and what you experience," said Orube, "I didn't like the Guardians either when I first met them, and their world is a madhouse. But over time and after some adventures, I saw how they really are. They have likes and dislikes just like everyone else, they bicker and fight sometimes (but not really very seriously), but they are true friends, and united in head and heart. I'm proud to know them."

Orube could tell Noi was listening carefully to what she said; her eyes reflected green in the fire, as she looked at Warrior of Kandrakar.

"Hating someone before you even meet them is not a good thing," said Orube, "It's always best to reserve your judgment until after. You might miss out on making a friend."

"Banshees have no friends," said Noi, "All species hate us. We stay to ourselves because we can be forced to use our magic for others."

"Can you do magic?" asked Orube.

Noi shook her head. "No, I'm too young. I won't get my magic until I become an adult."

"I see. Why do you think humans hate Banshees?" asked Orube.

"I don't know. The only time we have contact with them is when one of us goes and gets an animal from their pens for a special dinner," said Noi.

"Now we're getting somewhere," said Orube, "Stealing an animal from the humans is wrong."

"But they have so many, what difference does one make?" asked Noi.

The farmer did a lot of work to raise his animals, feeding them, keeping them safe, and just taking one hurts him"  
explained Orube, "What you need to do instead is trade with him. Give him something he wants in exchange for the animal."

"Would that make them stop hating us?" asked Noi.

"It would be a start," said Orube. "If Banshees and humans worked out a deal, animals and other things in exchange for what they want, both sides would be better off."

"That makes sense..." said Noi, "But why DO humans hate us? Is that the only reason?"

"Well, they think you're evil," said Orube.

Noi got indignant. "We are NOT evil! Just because we keep to ourselves and protect our magic..."

"And steal from the humans," added Orube, "And try to scare them away when they come here." She poked the embers again. "See? Humans don't know anything about you, and think you're evil because of what they see you do and know what you can do."

She glanced at the young Banshee. "If that could change, there's no telling what could happen. This right here is a good example. You came to see a human, to see if there really was a reason to hate them, right?"

Noi nodded.

"I invited you to sit by the fire, fed you, and we've talked like two intelligent beings. We've learned things from each other, and it's been a good experience," said Orube. "Do you hate me now?"

"NO!" exclaimed Noi, "You're the first person I've met who wasn't a Banshee, and you've been very nice to me. My sisters would be suspicious, but I'm not. I... sense you mean no harm to me."

"You are young and have an open mind. That's good. Keep an open mind, and the universe will surprise you with what it will show you," said Orube.

"I like surprises," said Noi.

"Really?" asked Orube, smiling, "Just a moment." She went into the hut and came out with a small object in her hand. She gave it to Noi.

"Put that in your mouth and suck on it," she instructed.

Noi sniffed at it, surprise on her features. "What is it?"

"Hard candy. It's sweet. I heard Banshees weren't familiar with that flavor," said Orube.

Noi obeyed Orube's instructions, and she grinned. "This is wonderful! Thank you!"

Orube smiled. "You're welcome."

There was silence for a few minutes, as Noi enjoyed her first candy. Then she looked at Orube and said, "Do you think things can be mended between Banshees and humans?"

"Maybe. But it will take a lot of work on both sides. The Guardians and I have... issues with your sister Yua, but we've put those aside to look at the bigger picture. Saving the Banshees is more important."

Noi stood up. "Thank you, Orube, you've given me a lot to think about. I need to go home now." The young Banshee turned toward the water, and left the fire's glow. At the water's edge, she turned.

"Orube? Can I come and talk to you some more?" she asked, green eyes just visible.

"Of course you can. When the Guardians come back, I'll introduce you to them," she answered.

"I look forward to it," Noi replied, and was gone.

Orube smiled to herself. She found herself actually liking the young Banshee, and looked forward to seeing her again. She never thought she could be friends with a Banshee, but like she had told Noi, the Universe is full of surprises.

With that, she banked the fire, and turned in for the night. For some reason, she was much more relaxed now, and fell asleep quickly. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Before they left the room for breakfast, the Guardians of Kandrakar held a short meeting.

"I heard from Shawi that many local men eat here before they go to their jobs," said Irma.

"Perfect," said Will. "Hay Lin, I want you to listen to the conversations, and see if you can hear anything of interest."

"Okay, Will," was the reply, "It'll be good practice for me."

"What do we do if we can't find out anything?" asked Taranee.

Will sighed. "As a last resort, we'll go to Shawi, and reveal who we are, and why we're here. I Keep having a feeling somebody knows something."

The five sat at the same table as last night, eating a huge breakfast. They half-expected Krista to be there, but she wasn't.

They left Hay Lin alone when they saw her concentrating.

"...the south forty today..."

Nope.

"...finish those barrel staves..."

No.

"...just had kittens..."

Awww... but no.

"...check on the tunnel..."

No.

"...wind blew over the stacks of..."

No. Wait. What was that before?

"...relieve Kark and Roha?"

"Yes. We have to make sure the tunnel doesn't plug up, and stop the water from draining. But anyone gone for more than a couple of days makes others suspicious."

Bingo.

"Will, I've got something," Hay Lin whispered. "Those two in the far right corner, behind me. They're talking about draining water from something."

"Let's go rough them up, and find out," said Irma, starting to rise.

"NO!" said Will, as Cornelia grabbed the Water Guardian's arm. "There's an easier way. Tara?"

"I like the direct approach better," grumbled Irma, sitting down.

"That's why you're always in trouble," said Cornelia. "We'll play it Will's way."

Taranee closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, she opened them. "Got it in one, Hay Lin,  
they do know what's going on."

Hay Lin grinned in response, and gave her a 'thumbs up'. She couldn't reply because she was catching up on breakfast.

"When they leave, we'll follow them," Will said.

After breakfast, they followed the men discreetly. The two disappeared down a path leading in the general direction of the swamp. The Guardians didn't know it, but they were being followed as well.

"Let's transform and follow them invisibly," suggested Taranee.

"Good idea," said Will, looking around. "This is a good spot; nobody around." She summoned the Heart of Kandrakar. "Earth! Fire! Water! Air! Energy!"

With a swirl, the five human girls became the Guardians of Kandrakar, not knowing they were being watched by the wide eyes of Krista. The little girl's eyes got wider when they suddenly vanished from sight.

Krista leaned against the wall. "They... they're fairies! Real fairies!" She ran back to the inn to find Gramma Shawi.

"Gramma, did the five girls say they would be back?" asked Krista, trying to hide her excitement.

"Yes, dear, they said they hoped to be back for lunch," answered the old woman, carrying some sheets, "Why do you ask?"

"I didn't want to miss them if they were leaving. I like them," she answered.

Shawi smiled. "I'll make sure you see them before then," she promised, and went on about her business.

W.i.t.c.h.

As they followed the two men at a distance, Taranee made a call.

-Orube?- she said.

-Yes?- was the instant reply.

-We think we've found the people responsible. Will wants you to come to the western edge of the swamp, and stay at the top to watch.- said Taranee. -We may need you if it comes to fighting.-

-Good work!- replied Orube, and Taranee could feel the happiness in her thoughts. -I'll head that way now.-

"She's on the way," said Taranee to Will in a low voice.

Will nodded, but was concentrating on the men ahead of them.

"What could Orube be so happy about?" mused the Fire Guardian to herself, "She doesn't like Banshees, so it must be the idea of fighting."

Her thoughts were interrupted by their arrival at the edge of some woods. The men had disappeared down a path,  
and the Guardians had to slow a bit, so any noise they made wouldn't be heard. After some distance down the path, they crossed a shallow stream.

When her foot touched the water, Irma froze. "Wait a minute," she whispered, and the other Guardians stopped to see what she was doing.

Irma knelt and placed her hands in the water. "I thought so. This is swamp water."

"It's also a new stream, because you can see the grass and weeds in it haven't quite died yet," added Cornelia.

"More evidence we're on the right trail," said Hay Lin.

They turned and continued their hunt.

W.i.t.c.h.

Earlier at the base camp, Orube had eaten breakfast and was sitting in the door to the hut, meditating. Her yellow eyes were closed, but her warrior's senses were alert. She knew when Noi came out of the water and approached.

Noi saw Orube and knew immediately not to disturb her, so she sat on a rock at the fire and let herself dry off in silence.

After several minutes, Orube opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed. She stood and went toward the fire pit and waiting Banshee.

"Good morning," said Orube, sitting down.

Noi wrinkled her brow in confusion and nodded, but said nothing.

"That's a friendly greeting in human cultures," explained Orube.

"Oh. Good morning, then," replied Noi.

Orube studied the young Banshee. "Are you feeling all right?"

Noi shook her head. "No, I started feeling a bit weak last night, and it's a little worse this morning."

Orube went and looked at the discolored tree roots that had been covered in water. She thought several more inches of root was exposed.

"It seems like the water level has fallen some more," she commented.

"I hope your friends hurry. Many older Banshees are very ill," said Noi.

"Like I said last night, they'll do their best," replied the warrior woman.

"I believe you, and trust you to be right," said Noi, and Orube turned to look at her.

"That's a first," thought Orube, "A Banshee trusting someone who wasn't a Banshee as well?" but she didn't voice it.

Unknown to them both, Yua was watching them. She wasn't sure she approved of this budding friendship, but saw no reason, yet, to discourage it. Noi was young, but very smart. If the Balisaidian tried any tricks, Noi would know it. And Yua would avenge it.

Orube fed the fire and sat watching it. The silence lengthened, then Noi broke it. "I've been thinking a lot about what you told me last night," she said.

"Oh?" asked Orube.

"I've decided that when I grow up and get my magic, I'm going to travel the world. I want to see what's outside this swamp. I want to meet other kinds of beings, see how they live, see other things. I want to learn," she said.

Orube smiled. "A lofty, admirable goal," she replied. Then she stopped, when Taranee's telepathic message reached her.

Noi watched her, puzzled, then Orube looked at her.

"I have to go, the Guardians need me," she said, standing up.

"Have they found the problem?" asked Noi.

"I don't know, but they think my help is needed. You can stay here, if you like," said Orube.

Noi nodded, and watched Orube disappear among the trees and brush lining the edge of the swamp, not making a sound.

Noi waited a minute, then stood up. She lifted off the ground, flew up just to treetop height, and started following Orube. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the Guardians crept nearer the lower edge of the swamp, they found a small camp had been set up. Camoflage tents stood around, as did a number of burly men with crossbows. The two men they had followed were speaking to one of the armed men.

A rumble was plainly audible, and the invisible spies crept around until they found the source. A metal pipe was sticking out of the hillside and water was gushing out of it.

-There's where the swamp's going,- thought Cornelia.

-Aw, ya think?- asked Irma, which got her a sharp glace from the Earth Guardian.

-Don't even start,- thought Will, -This is very serious. Those men are armed, probably professional soldiers,  
and we'll have to be very careful dealing with them.-

-Those wimps? I can take them blindfolded.- boasted Irma, -Just turn the direction of the water...-

-No, you won't.- thought Will forcefully, -At least not yet.-

-Why not?- asked Hay LIn, -We're here, they're there, we've found the problem, so why wait?-

-We don't have enough information.- answered Will. -I want to go back to Urdath and talk to Shawi first.-

-I get it,- thought Taranee, -We need to find out if the whole village is in on it, or just a few people.-

-Right.- thought Will. -Imagine what might happen if the villagers are mostly innocent, but we told Yua before we found that out.-

-Ugh.- thought Irma, -You're right. That would be a massacre.-

-Shawi and Krista could die,- thought Taranee, and they could almost feel the tears in the Fire Guardian's eyes.

-We have to make sure that doesn't happen,- said Will. -Tara, call Orube, please?-

-I'm nearly at the top of the bank.- came Orube's voice. -And I think your plan is sound and wise, Will.-

-Thanks. I want you to come down to the woods and watch, but take no action until we get back,- thought Will.

-Agreed. I'll scout and see what we're up against,- was the reply.

-Just be careful,- thought Will. -Let's go, guys.-

They turned and made their way back toward the village.

W.i.t.c.h.

As Orube made her way toward the western end of the swamp, she was concentrating on what was ahead, and did not sense the young Banshee Noi flying above and behind her.

Young and strong as she was, Noi was still affected by the dying swamp, and soon found flying to be more and more difficult. Finally she had to land and rest. Orube disappeared ahead.

Noi sat down. "I know where she's going, so I can catch her up," she thought.

W.i.t.c.h.

The five Guardians of Kandrakar changed back to their human forms a little ways outside Urdath, and continued into the village.

As they approached the inn, Krista came running out of a nearby house, grabbed Taranee in a big hug, and pulled Hay Lin into it as well.

"I KNEW IT!" said the little girl, "I KNEW you were special!"

"Um... what do you mean, Krista?" asked Taranee, "We're glad to see you too, but..."

Krista let go, and looked around. Then in a conspiratorial voice said, "I saw you change into fairies!"

The Guardians glanced at each other.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone," she grinned.

"Thank you," said Hay Lin, "We need to talk to Shawi about something important."

"She's in the inn," said Krista She grabbed Taranee and Hay Lin by the hands and led them there, the other three trailing behind in bemusement.

"Gramma is gonna be so excited to meet real fairies!" said Krista.

"Actually, she's met us before," said Will, "Except for Taranee."

"Oh," said Krysa, then suddenly stopped walking. "Are we still friends? Even if I do know your secret?"

The five gathered around her. "Sure we are, Krista," said Hay Lin, "That's never going to change. We promise!"

Reassured, Krista gave a big smile, and went into the inn.

They found Shawi cleaning up some spilled water.

"Shawi, can we speak to you, in private?" asked Will. Krista stood by, watching. She could tell this was serious.

"Certainly. Let's go to my room," was the reply, and she led the way into the back.

Once there, she turned to them. "Is everything satisfactory?"

"Oh, yes, certainly, no complaints there," said Irma, "Especially the food."

"I'm very glad to hear it. How can I help?" was the reply.

"Shawi, we've met before though not in these forms," said Will, and with a gesture, they transformed into their Guardian forms. Krista's eyes were wide in shock, as were Shawi's.

"I remember you! The fairy girls who saved us from that whirlwind!" said Shawi.

"That's right. And now you can meet our regular fifth member," said Will, and Taranee stepped forward.

Shawi nodded. "Is there more trouble?"

"You tell us," said Irma, "We've found the campsite where the pipe is draining the swamp."

"Found the what?" asked Shawi, confused.

-She really doesn't know, Will,- thought Taranee.

-Glad to know that,- replied Will.

"People from this village have driven a pipe into the swamp, and are draining it. This is killing the Banshees,  
and has to be stopped," explained Cornelia.

"Are you sure they are from Urdath?" asked Shawi.

"We followed two of them to where the pipe is," answered Hay Lin.

"This is horrible!" said Shawi, "If the Banshees find out, they will come and destroy us all!"

"We're going to prevent that from happening, but the only way to do so is to show the Banshees that not all of the village is involved," said Will.

Shawi pulled out a chair and sat down heavily.

"Oh, my..." she thought for a moment, "Do you know the names of those involved?"

"Not the two we followed, but we heard the names 'Kark' and 'Roha'," said Hay Lin.

"Those two have an ill reputation in this village," said Shawi, "Always scheming and plotting. But never before has anything come of it."

"They also have some soldiers with them for protection," said Cornelia.

Suddenly Shawi stood up. "Take me to them," she said, "I have to try to stop this."

"But..." said Will.

"I'm the leader of this village; it's my responsibility," said the diminutive woman sternly.

"Gramma?" asked Krista, "What's going on?"

"We're in danger, honey," was the reply, "But Gramma's going to stop it." She faced the Guardians. "Take me there."

"Me too," said Krista, stepping forward.

"That's very brave of you, but no," said Taranee, "These people have weapons, and you could get hurt."

"So could you, and so could Gramma," retorted the girl.

"Not very easily," said Irma, squatting to Krista's eye level, "We have powers to protect us, and we will protect your Gramma."

"Then you can protect me, too," said Krista, crossing her arms and looking determined.

"No, dear," said Shawi, putting her hands on Krista's shoulders, "I need you here to watch things. If you see the Banshees coming, you have to ring the warning bell."

"It's an important job," said Hay Lin.

Krista's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay," she said.

"All right, then, let's go. There's no time to waste," said Will.

OUtside, they took Krista to the bell. It was large, and dark brown from tarnish. It was at the top of a two-story stone tower with a rope trailing to the ground.

"You wait here. If danger is coming to Urdath, I'll let you know," said Taranee.

"How will you do that?" asked Krista.

-Like this,- replied Taranee, which Krista heard in her head. She jumped a foot.

"How did you do that?" she asked, putting a hand to her temple.

Taranee smiled. "One of our powers," she replied.

"You know what to do, then?" asked Shawi.

"Yeah, I know," said Krista, with just a touch of sulkiness in her voice. "But I still want to go with you."

"I know, but we need you here," said Will.

Unhappily, Krista nodded.

The six women turned and headed back down the path at a rapid walk, getting stares and whispers from others as they passed. Many recognized them, but didn't dare to speak.

When they were out of town, Hay Lin spoke to Shawi. "If you'll trust me, I'll carry you there."

"Thank you, I'm getting too old for this kind of thing," said Shawi.

Hay Lin gathered the small, light woman in her thin arms, and took off into the air.

Shawi's exclamation of "OH, MY!" could be heard for some distance. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Krista stood by the bell tower, waiting to hear from Taranee.

Just then a boy named Tobbi walked up to her.

"You'll get in trouble if you ring the bell," he said.

"No, I won't," she replied, "I have Gramma Shawi's permission. But only if I get a signal."

"From who?" asked Tobbi, skeptically.

"The brown fairy, Tar--" she slapped a hand over her mouth. Oops, the secret.

"The who?" asked the boy.

"Didn't you see the fairies and Gramma leave?" she asked.

"Yeah..." he replied.

"One of them will speak to me in my head. They can do that," she said.

"Oh," said Tobbi, impressed.

Suddenly the girl got an idea. "If you want to hear her speak, stay here and wait. I need to go."

"Wha...?" he said.

"Thanks!" called Krista behind her, as she headed down the path to the woods.

W.i.t.c.h.

The diminutive Shawi, followed by the five Guardians of Kandrakar who had rendered themselves invisible, strode out of the woods and directly to the camp. The mercenaries hired to protect the pipe immediately targeted her with swords and bows.

Shawi ignored them and walked right up to a large, ill-favored man with messy black hair and unkempt moustache. "Kark! I demand to know what is the meaning of this!"

"Now, Shawi," he started, holding up his hands and speaking in what he thought was a placating voice, "We're only protecting our homes."

"By putting them in danger? What were you all thinking?" she said loudly.

"If we destroy the Banshees, they will never be able to take revenge for Ari holding one as a slave, and we will no longer have trouble with our herds," he answered.

"It has been a long time since that happened, and they have not once shown themselves in Urdath!" said Shawi, "So obviously they aren't going to take revenge!"

"You don't know that, and there's no reason to take a chance," said Kark.

"You, Roha, and everyone else involved with this will be banished from Urdath," stated Shawi.

"Really, old woman? First I would think about where you are. Miles from the village, all by yourself, just about anything can happen," said Kark, with a smug smile.

"Oh, I'm not alone," she said, crossing her arms.

The men glanced at each other, then at their hired mercenaries.

Kark smirked. "Oh, really? Hallucinating again?"

"What do we do?" asked the mercenary captain.

"Kill her and hide the body. We'll say the Banshees did it," said Roha.

Shawi blanched, and the Guardians stepped up closer behind her. The village leader felt a hand on her shoulder,  
and a voice in her head.

-Don't worry, nothing will happen to you,- said Taranee.

Kark and Roha, along with the two men the Guardians had followed moved out of the line of fire, and the Captain shouted "Fire!"

Will put up a protective energy bubble, while Hay Lin blew some of the arrows off course. Cornelia moved the ground under the soldier's feet and they lost their balance, their arrows going wild.

"What kind of magic is this?" said the Captain, getting to his feet, "Is it the Banshees?"

"No, just us," said Will, and they all became visible.

There was murmuring and exclaimations among the soldiers.

Will pointed at the four villagers who had started this. "You're messing with forces you don't understand, and are beyond your control. If you destroy the Banshees, the balance of this world will be lost, and there will be much suffering. You will stop this immediately!"

-Laying it on a bit think, aren't you?- asked Irma.

-We caught them by surprise with our appearing act, and we have to press it,- she replied.

One of the other men stepped up. "We will NOT stop!" he said, forcefully, "I don't know how you did that trick,  
but you don't fool me."

"Uh, Majar, maybe we'd..." said Roha.

"Shut up! Our village will be safe, and these... fairies aren't going to stop us!" said Majar. He turned to the mercenary captain. "Kill them all!" And he moved out of the way.

-Will,- said Orube.

-Stay hidden. You're our last line of defense,- ordered Will.

"What are you waiting for? Kill the fairies!" said the fourth man.

"Mr. Bont, I don't think you can kill fairies," said the Captain.

"Well, now's a good time to find out, isn't it?" said Bont sarcastically, "Do it!"

W.i.t.c.h.

At the top of the bank Noi landed, somewhat winded from her flight. She looked down to see a group of humans at odds with the Guardians. Her new friend Orube was nowhere to be seen.

She cupped an ear and tried to hear what was being said. She wished she was old enough to have the Sight. The noise of the water through the pipe prevented her hearing any voices. She decided there was only one thing to do, go down there.

W.i.t.c.h.

Krista crept up quietly behind a bush, and peeked out to see what was going on. There was Gramma, with the fairies,  
and over there Mr. Kark, Mr. Roha, Mr. Majar, and Mr. Bont were with some other men she'd never seen before, and they all had weapons. The roar of water gushing from a pipe stuck in the hill was loud. It was very exciting.

W.i.t.c.h.

"I'm telling you, don't do it," said Will, holding up her hand. It began to glow with fuscha energy. The other girls did the same, their own glows adding to the menace they were presenting.

Weapons were immediately raised and aimed. Taranee stepped forward, and with her free hand moved Shawi behind her.

The Captain made a hand gesture to his men, and as Orube, Krista and Noi watched from safe places, crossbows launched arrows at the Guardians.

There was no time for any other action. Cornelia raised her arms, and a mound of dirt rose in front of them. The arrows struck and stuck in it. Hay Lin took a step to the side and threw a strong gust of wind that blew most of their adversaries over.

"Okay," she said, and Cornelia lowered the mound. Taranee gestured, and the crossbows were suddenly on fire. The men holding them, who had gotten up quickly and had been starting to reload, dropped them hastily.

Six other men ran toward them, swords drawn. Will shot lightning at the blades, and the men had them kicked from their hands. They yelled as the electricity jolted them, and their hair stood on end.

"I warned you," said Will.

"We're not being paid enough for this," said the Captain, "Stand down, men." Immediately the mercenaries regrouped,  
and stood still.

"What are you doing?" yelled Kark, "You're willing to fight Banshees, but not five fairies?"

"We aren't being paid to fight either. Our job was to keep this place secure from other people," answered the Captain.

Kark threw up his hands in exasperation.

Shawi stepped in front of Taranee. "It's over now. You're going to shut off that pipe, and get our village out of danger of being attacked by Banshees."

"Well, that's going to be a problem, isn't it?" sneered Roha, "We don't have any way to shut it down."

This bit of news stunned the Guardians and Shawi.

"Well, that was dumb," said Irma, "What if you had changed your mind?"

"It doesn't matter," said Roha, "The swamp will be drained and the Banshees will die, wether you like it or not.  
There's nothing you can do about it."

Irma grinned. "That's what YOU think. I know differently." Her hand began to glow again.

Just then Noi floated down from above, and landed between and slightly behind the Guardians and the bank, in front of the roaring pipe.

One of the mercenaries gasped. "A Banshee!" he shouted.

Two others, who had been in the back and still had their weapons, shoved through their fellows and aimed crossbow bolts at the newcomer.

"NO!" shouted Will, but it was too late. The men fired at the confused young Banshee. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Orube appeared out of nowhere and launched herself in front of Noi. She grabbed an arrow out of the air with each hand, and with her right leg crooked caught Noi in the waist and knocked her to the ground. Orube dropped into a roll and stood up, still holding the arrows.

"And now we've got an elf to fight!" said the Captain. "That's it. We quit. Breakdown, men, we're leaving."

"You okay?" Orube asked Noi. She tossed the arrows aside.

"Yes," replied the young Banshee as she stood up.

Seeing their cause was lost, the four men from Urdath gathered together, watching the mercenaries break down their camp. They tried to protest, but were ignored by all of their hired muscle.

The Guardians, followed by Shawi, went over to Orube and Noi.

"Who is this?" asked Will.

"This is Noi," replied Orube. "Noi, these are the Guardians." She pointed at each one in turn. "Will, Taranee,  
Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma."

"My first humans," said Noi, examining them, "We aren't that different."

"You're pretty young, aren't you?" asked Irma.

Noi nodded. "I have no magic, so if you're thinking of..."

"I wasn't," interrupted Irma, "We have our own magic. Now we need to stop this water."

Shawi stepped in front of the Guardians, but stayed close to them. "I am Shawi, leader of the village of Urdath"  
she said, "Were you sent by the other Banshees?"

"No," said Noi, "I wanted to meet humans, so I followed Orube."

"What those men did is terrible, and without permission or knowledge of anyone else," said Shawi. "I hope you believe that, and won't attack us."

"I do believe you. I saw what happened. Do you hate me?" asked Noi looking at the woman shorter than she was.

Shawi was taken aback. "Hate you? No, but we're afraid of you."

"Like I told you," said Orube to Noi.

Noi nodded. "I want to change that. I'm curious about humans, and other beings in the world."

"That's a good start," said Taranee. "Let's see about this pipe."

The Guardians left Noi, Orube and Shawi talking and went to the pipe. It was humming and vibrating from the flow of water, and standing beside it was loud.

"Let's yank it out," said Irma.

Cornelia put her hands on the bank. "No, we can't. This section of the bank will collapse if we do."

"Well, what if we..." said Taranee, but was interrupted by a shout. They all turned toward where the mercenaries were still packing their camp.

The Captain pointed toward the woods. "They're leaving!" He shouted, pointing.

Indeed, the four men from Urdath were making a break for the woods.

Cornelia smirked. As soon as they entered the edge of the trees, her hands glowed, and the trees reached down and grabbed them, holding them off the ground. The men struggled and shouted, but in vain. "That will hold them for now," she said, and returned her attention to the pipe.

"Let's get the water stopped," said Taranee. "If we can't pull it out, we need to plug it up. Cornelia, can you pinch off the end of the pipe?"

Cornelia went to the pipe, put her hands on either side of it, and started squeezing. Her hands glowed, and the pipe bent in a little, but she was not strong enough to pinch it very much. She turned to the others. "I can't. Irma, can you stop the water?"

"Sure," was the confident reply, and Irma's hands glowed. The water slowed down, but didn't stop. Irma was concentrating with all her might, and it showed on her face, but beyond a certain point couldn't slow it further.

Finally she gave up with a sigh. "I can't. The pressure is too much." The flow returned to its previous level.

Cornelia smirked and opened her mouth to say something, but Will interrupted. "Don't even start. We need to do this another way. Tara, any ideas?"

Taranee's brow wrinkled in thought. "YES! Irma, go find the other end of the pipe, and prevent the water from going into it. Hay Lin, you help her by sending air into it, so the water will drain out. When that happens,  
Cornelia can fill it with dirt. I'll melt the end closed and Will can seal it."

"Wow, Tara, great plan!" said Will.

"Yeah, let's do it! Hey-Hay, take me to the top of the bank," said Irma.

Hay Lin took her best friend's hand and took off for the top. Once there, Irma dived into the swamp. She found the other end of the pipe with little difficulty.

Staying far enough away not to be sucked in by the current, she stopped the water from moving just at the point where the current overrode her power. The water beyond that limit continued into the pipe, creating a vacuum behind it that started giving Irma trouble.

-Hay Lin! Send the air!- she thought.

A few seconds later huge bubbles became visible and were sucked into the vacuum, relieving Irma of the strain.  
The air continued to pour in behind the water, and it finally drained the pipe.

-I think it's clear!- Irma thought to Taranee. -Tell Corny to hurry, I can't hold back this much water for too much longer.-

-On it,- replied Taranee. Then -Okay, dirt's starting into the pipe.-

A minute later dirt poured into the air pocket from the pipe.

-That's it, the dirt's filled it.- sent Irma. -Seal the end, I'm getting tired.-

-Me too,- added Hay Lin, -Holding the air down there is tough.-

-I'm melting the end now,- said Taranee, then -Will's starting to seal it like an arc welder.-

A very long minute (to Irma and Hay Lin) passed.

-Okay, it's sealed,- came Will's voice. -Taranee says let the air bubble go slowly, and let the water fill in slowly too. We can't put too much of a strain on this fix.-

The Air and Water Guardians did as they were told, and finally the water was back against the plugged pipe.  
-Okay, done,- said Irma.

-Stand by and see if it holds,- replied Taranee.

-I don't feel any current starting,- said Irma, -I think we got it.-

-Well done!- thought Will, -"C'mon back down.-

Irma swam slowly to the surface, where she found Hay Lin sitting and breathing heavily, wiping sweat out of her eyes. Irma pulled herself out of the water and lay down beside her friend.

"Well, that rules out me ever being a plumber," gasped Irma.

"And me ever being a diver," said Hay Lin.

A few minutes later they stood up and looked down to their friends. Cornelia was putting the finishing touches on a mound of dirt she covered the pipe with, caused grass to grow, and made it look like it had always been part of the landscape. She noticed another new arrival. It was Krista. She and the young Banshee Noi were heading for the woods.

"Krista's here," said Irma.

"I'm not surprised," replied Hay Lin.

"Can you fly us back down yet?" asked Irma.

Hay Lin sighed heavily. "No. I haven't recovered completely."

"Then I will," said a voice behind them, and they were taken into the arms of Yua, who flew toward the ground holding two very surprised Guardians.

W.i.t.c.h.

Krista watched as the village men were grabbed by the trees. The fairies turned to the pipe, leaving Gramma with the elf and the Banshee. She smiled. What a day!

She ran toward them, and Shawi caught sight of her. "Krista! What are you doing here? It was dangerous! You might have gotten hurt!"

"The fairies would have protected me," she said, confidently. She looked up at Orube, and at her pointed ears.  
"Are you an elf?"

Orube glanced around and didn't see Irma. 'Better than 'cat',' she thought. "Something like that," she answered, "My name is Orube."

"I'm Krista. Are you helping the fairies?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here to guard them," said Orube.

"I saw you grab those arrows, that was neat!" said Krista.

Orube blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Then she turned to the young Banshee who was standing and staring at her. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Krista stopped and examined the pale green girl, while the other did the same. Orube and Shawi watched as the two youngsters met.

"What do you want from me?" asked Noi.

"To know your name. I'm Krista," was the reply.

"I am Noi," said the young Banshee.

"Are you a real Banshee?" asked Krista.

"Yes. Why?" asked Noi.

"I've always wanted to meet one, and find out about them," said Krista.

"Do you hate me?" asked Noi.

"No. Do you hate me?" asked Krista.

"I-- no, I don't. I want to find out about you, too," said the other.

"Okay, let's go and find a good spot where we can talk," said Krista. She took Noi by the hand, which surprised the Banshee, and led her, not completely willing, away from the adults. They sat down on the grass a hundred feet from the others.

"Will my granddaughter be all right?" asked a worried Shawi.

"Yes, she will," smiled Orube. "I know Noi, and she's curious about humans. I think they'll have a lot to say to each other."

The two women turned to the pipe, where Cornelia was busy piling dirt on top of it to hide it. Just then Yua arrived from above, with Irma in one arm, Hay Lin in the other. She put them down and addressed Will.

"I have been watching, and I see you have found and fixed the problem," she said. "The weakness of the Banshees has stopped, but it will take a long time to fully recover."

She turned toward the diminutive old woman who was looking with apprehension at the much taller Banshee.

"You are the leader of the human village?" Yua asked.

"Yes, my name is Shawi," was the reply. She couldn't help a bit of fear showing in her voice.

"I hold your village blameless in this. We Banshees will take no action against you," said Yua. Then she turned toward the woods, where the trees still held the four men. "Those men, however, will pay."

They all noticed that the mercenaries had chosen not to linger, and were gone.

"I think you should let the villagers deal with them," said Will.

"They are responsible for trying to kill us. We will have justice," said Yua, getting angry.

"Yua," said Orube, and the surprised Banshee turned to the warrior woman.

"Look over there," she said, nodding in the direction of the two youngsters.

They all looked, and saw how Noi had relaxed in Krista's presence, and they were laughing together over something.

"That could be the start of something new and wonderful," said Orube, "If fear and suspicion between humans and Banshees could be overcome, the world would be a better place for both."

"We want to be left alone. I heard you talking to Noi about trading with the humans for animals, and I'm willing to do that instead of just taking one, but what else can humans offer us?" asked Yua.

Orube grinned, and pulled a small bag from a pocket. "How about this?" She offered Yua a piece of candy. The Banshee took it, sniffed at it, smiled and popped it into her mouth. "Wonderful!" She turned to Shawi, "Do you have people in your village who make this... what is is called?"

"Candy," supplied Irma, helping herself to a piece. "Peppermint. Not my favorite, but it'll do."

"We do have a confectioner's shop, but he only opened it during festivals," said Shawi.

"We will trade for as much of this as you can make," said Yua, savoring the candy.

"There. You see? You both have things to offer the other," said Orube.

"It seems so," said Shawi, "We must talk and work out details," she told Yua.

"We will. But we got away from the subject. What about those murderers?" asked Yua.

"Let the village justice deal with them, and show the Banshees that attacks against them will not be tolerated," said Will.

"It would be a good way to prove human intentions," said Taranee.

"Very well, I agree," said Yua, after some thought.

Cornelia gestured, and the trees released the men. They got up slowly.

"Go back to Urdath," shouted Shawi, "And await my arrival."

The men turned and ran in the direction the mercenaries had gone. Yua waved her hand, and the men found themselves in front of the Banshee, surrounded by the fairies and elf.

Yua leaned toward them, showing her fangs. "You would prefer my justice to hers?" she asked in a menacing voice.

The men crowded together. "Save us!" squeaked one.

"Then do what I said!" said Shawi.

The men ran toward the village as if all the Banshees in the world were after them.

W.i.t.c.h.

The crisis over, the Guardians said goodbye to Shawi and Krista (who cried a bit at their leaving) and Noi. Then Yua transported them back to the hut.

"Now," said Yua, "What punishment am I to have?"

The girls glanced at each other.

"None. I told you we don't work like that," said Will, "As far as we're concerned, it's all in the past."

"That goes for me, too," said Orube, "It's against the teachings of Kandrakar to hold a grudge. I forgive you,  
Yua. What you did was evil, but you didn't have a choice."

The Banshee nodded. "I thank you."

"But we DO want you to do something for us," said Will.

"What do you want from me?" asked Yua.

"We want you to help and encourage closer ties between the village and your sisters. You are always stronger united than divided," said Will. "We know that from personal experience."

Yua nodded slowly. "I will do as you wish."

Cornelia's hands glowed, and she started to restore the trees, when Yua stopped her.

"Leave it. It will be a reminder of a new day dawning, and you might need it again, if you visit," said the Banshee.

Suddenly a portal opened, and Yan Lin stepped out. She bowed to Yua, then spoke to the girls as Hay Lin ran to greet her.

"I am proud of you all. You fixed more than one problem here," she said, "Ready to go home?"

With various exclamations of agreement, the Guardians said goodbye to Yua, and went through the portal back to Kandrakar.

Yua and Yan Lin stared at each other for a long moment, then Yua broke the silence. "You were right, Elder. The Guardians stopped our deaths from approaching, and have even opened a new direction for us."

"There will be much to do in the future," said Yan Lin, "Breaking down barriers of hate and distrust. And young Noi will be key to it all. Watch over her, Yua, she represents a bright future. And watch over Krista as well."

"I will," said Yua. "You are welcome here, along with the Guardians, when you wish to visit."

"I thank you. If you need the Guardian's help again, call on me," replied Yan Lin. She turned and went through the portal which closed behind her, as Yua dived into the swamp.

W.i.t.c.h.

Returning to the Hall of Councillors, the Guardians found the Oracle waiting for them.

"I am very proud of all of you, but most of all you, Orube. You overcame your anger, and were the key to a new start between humans and Banshees," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said Orube, bowing.

"The six of you have changed the destiny of Arkhanta, and for the better. Will, you showed insight, wisdom, and leadership. You others found new ways to work together. It was most enriching for all of you," he added.

"Thanks," said Hay Lin, "But I'm still tired, and want to take a nap. In my own bed."

The Oracle smiled. "Very well. Goodbye, girls, until next time." He waved his hand, and they were gone.

Yan Lin looked at the Oracle. "Once again they have shown their true mettle."

"Yes, they have," he replied, "And it was a good exercise for them. They will need it, for what awaits in the near future."

Without explaining, the Oracle left the Chamber, leaving Yan Lin by herself in contemplation of his words.

The End


End file.
